


I'll Always Come Home to You

by writermegs17



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 07:04:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11225793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writermegs17/pseuds/writermegs17
Summary: Barry finally comes home after months in the Speedforce.





	I'll Always Come Home to You

**Author's Note:**

> This is my contribution to the 'Runnin' Home to You' Challenge on Tumblr because that song still makes me cry every time. I hope you guys enjoy! <333

He’s unsure of how many days have passed since he was sent into the speed force, but now he’s free and he must get back to Iris, she needs him, he can feel her sorrow in his very core. So, Barry runs like he’s never ran before until he’s finally in the loft. He’s missed this place more than any amount of words can express, and he’s missed Iris an even more unfathomable amount. He’s missed _home._

“Iris?” He whispers.

Iris freezes in her step, she can’t believe he’s here, her Barry is finally _home._

“Barry? Babe, is that you?” She whispers.

“Hi Iris.”

“Oh Bear, I didn’t think I’d ever see you again.” Iris sobs.

“Shhh, Iris, I’m here now, it’s okay.”  
“I missed you so much.”  
Barry slowly caresses Iris’s cheek with his thumb. “I missed you too, every single day.”

“You were only gone for three months but it felt like a lifetime.”  
“I’m never leaving you again, I promise.”  
Iris can feel the tears resuming themselves. “Come lay with me?” She chokes out.

“Of course.”  
Once in bed, Barry can feel Iris start to relax, and he feels more relaxed too. It’s nice to just lay with Iris, to feel the warm touch of her skin as she snuggles into his side.

“Barry?” Iris asks.

“Yeah?”

“Did it hurt when you were gone?”  
“No, but it was awfully lonely. I thought of you every second of every day.”  
“Me too.”

“I’m sorry I was gone for so long.”  
“I know you are. Just hold me, please? I’ve missed the warmth of your skin against mine. I couldn’t bear to wash the sheets for a while, they still smelled like you, that was all I had.”

Barry wraps his arm around Iris, pulling her as close to him as he possibly can, mesmerized by the simple things that he had missed so much about her, like the comforting lavender scent of her shampoo, and the feather soft touch of her skin that still sends tingles through his spine and leaves tiny butterflies in his stomach.

“You take my breath away.” He finally says.

Iris smiles. “And you make my heart skip a beat.”

“I’d marry you tomorrow if I could.”  
“That’s the Barry that I’ve missed so much, always such a romantic, you are.”

Barry smiles, softly pressing a kiss to Iris’s forehead. “Yeah, it’s pretty late, maybe we should try and get some sleep. I’m sure you had a whirlwind of a day.”

“No, I don’t want to. I’m afraid that if I fall asleep, I’ll wake up and you’ll be gone again.” Iris says, a single tear falling from her eyes.

“Hey, look at me, I’m not going anywhere, I promise.”

“Okay, I believe you.”  
“We’re going to be okay, Iris. I’ve always promised you that I’d come home haven’t I?”

“You have, and I’ve never known you as a man who doesn’t keep his promises.”

“Go to sleep, Iris. Something tells me that you haven’t slept well these past few months.”

“Oh, how you know me unbelievably well.”

“Always, now close your eyes, I’ll be here when you wake up.”

“Don’t ever leave me again, Barry Allen.”  
“Never. I’m yours forever, and no force of evil could ever change that.”

 “Barry?”  
“Yeah?”

 “I would really like to fall asleep in your arms tonight.”  
“Anything to reassure your peace of mind, you know that.”  
“I love you.”  
“I love you too, Iris.”

“God, it feels so nice to not just imagine you telling me you love me. It’s so nice to know you’re real.”  
“I love you, I love you, I love you.” Barry breathes, pressing three feather soft kisses to Iris’s lips.”  
“Goodnight, Barry.”  
“Night Iris.”

 For the next several minutes, Barry just lays there watching the rise and fall Iris’s chest as she breathes peacefully, her warm and beautiful brown eyes fluttering as she drifts off to sleep. There’s nothing that he has missed more than watching her sleep. However, it is a most welcome change to be watching her sleep because he just wants to make sure that she is okay, and not because he lies awake plagued by never ending nightmares.

 Suddenly an idea comes to him, an even more definite way to promise Iris that he will never leave her again. He starts to sing, the song that is always and only meant for her.

_All I want to do,_

_Is come running home to you,_

_Come running home to you._

_And all my life I promise to,_

_Keep running home to you,_

_Keep running home,_

_To you._

Barry promises as he sings. “Always Iris, I will always come home to you. I promise you that with everything inside of my heart.” He says with one final kiss to her forehead as he drifts off into the most peaceful sleep he’s had in three months, because after all this time, he is finally _home._


End file.
